


Difference In Monsters

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Odd Pairings [4]
Category: Pitch Black (2000), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After the ship crashed, M/M, Start of the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I bet you’ve ripped someone apart with these before,” he smirked and his eyes turned to him, watching him.</p><p>“I haven’t killed anyone before,” he lied and he knew that was the wrong thing to say, remembering the fingers on his wrist where his pulse was. And he wasn’t that good at hiding his lies.</p><p>“You have,” his smirk widened and he turned to stare at him completely, his eyes completely focused on him and his hand returning to the table. “Was it a stranger?” he asked, taunting him or judging his reaction to figure out what happened. “Was it someone you knew?” his pulse skipped and he swallowed the drying lump in his throat.</p><p>“Stop it,” he growled quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difference In Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Pitch Black and I really don't know where this idea came from, but this is a lot more innocent than what was going through my head xD

He growled quietly to himself, making his way into the broken ship to get the wires from the basement level. He was being ordered around like some lapdog by Johns. The guy wasn’t the boss or captain or whatever. He just took charge on his own and everyone started to follow because he had that cop suit on. If he had the chance he’d rip his throat out in one swift motion.

He growled again as he made his way down the stairs, turning at the bottom of them, but then stopping to look around the room. He caught a scent, a strong one and it didn’t smell like any of the other humans out in the sand. It smelt like...

His brows knitted together and pointed down in an aggressive frown. It was Riddick. They’d been yelling and talking about him outside, saying that he escaped and made a run for it. They found his mouth brace and everything on the sand a few meters away from the ship, so why was his scent stronger in the basement? Was he still there?

Derek stayed still and forced his senses further into the basement, his hearing, his scent. He ‘was’ in the basement and still there. He was at the far corner, waiting. For him, he didn’t think so. He didn’t know him, Derek wasn’t a threat unless he ran back up the stairs and informed the rest. He was most likely either waiting for Johns or waiting for everyone to leave so he could make a run for it.

He was hesitant as he stepped away from the stairs and towards the other end of the room. The wires he needed weren’t that far from where Riddick was hiding and he was worried, thinking that he’d jump him because he was heading in his direction.

“I didn’t know a human could growl like that,” he stopped in his tracks and stared at where the deep, slow, even, calm voice came from. “But then...” he took a step out of the shadows, a crooked and intrigued smirk on his lips. “You’re not human... are you,” it was a statement, a very accurate one.

Derek didn’t move, he didn’t even flinch. He stayed as still as he could with the man staring him right in the eye. He’d be an idiot if he said the man didn’t scare him, he obviously did, but not to a ‘piss your pants’ point. He could stay in the same space as him, but his guard would always be up and he’d make sure he’d have an eye on him every second he was there.

“What are you?” he seemed genuinely curious when he asked him. He tilted his head and gave him a once over and then a twice over before his smirk grew a little. “Tell me,” a request. He was asking him, and politely. If he was like this in front of random people no one would know that he was a killer, a murderer, but then, Derek wasn’t that different. His eyes gave him away, but only when he shifted.

“Werewolf,” his voice was soft and quiet, like he was trying to hold back his voice. He watched him from where he stood, his guard still up and strong.

“Werewolf,” he repeated, sounding like he was just playing along, like he didn’t believe him, but went with it anyway. “You mean like the bedtime stories they tell kids? Like the big bad wolf? And the three little pigs?” Riddick gave him another once over and then turned to the table with a few pieces of equipment on it, including the wires. He reached out and picked them up, looking at them for a few seconds and then holding them out for Derek to take, shaking them as if to show he was giving them to him.

“You asked, and I don’t really care if you believe me or not,” he muttered and wary stepped towards him, his arm gradually reaching up to grab them.

It only took a second and Derek was pinned back against the table, his hips held back on it by Riddicks and his hands were held down on the flat surface by the man’s hands, his fingers wrapped around his wrists.

“Prove it to me,” he said evenly, his strange eyes staring into his with complete focus. “Make me believe,” he leaned forward into his space, making him try to move back, but it was difficult with the man’s hips pinning his.

Derek stared at him, his heart beating a little faster than before. He hadn’t expected this. He thought he’d just grab the wires and get out with exchanging only a few little words with the man. He didn’t think he’d be pinned down and interrogated for what he was, especially by Riddick of all people.

Fine, he asked for it. He may as well indulge him.

He focused his concentration on his wolf side, forcing it just above the skin to change his eyes and teeth. His irises turning a bright blue and his fangs elongating. Derek released a quiet growl and stared at the very interested expression on the man’s face. He was smirking, glancing from eyes to mouth every few seconds.

He decided to take it a step further and pushed his animalistic side again, his entire face changing and his ears elongating. His growl was a little louder and he leaned forward into Riddicks face.

“Believe me now?” his voice was a little more gravely when he spoke and the man just seemed even more entranced by his shift. He felt the grip on his wrist tighten and then was raised for the man to look at. The human examined his hand for a few seconds, staring at the immensely sharp claws.

“I bet you've ripped someone apart with these before,” he smirked and his eyes turned to him, watching him.

“I haven’t killed anyone before,” he lied and he knew that was the wrong thing to say, remembering the fingers on his wrist where his pulse was. And he wasn’t that good at hiding his lies.

“You have,” his smirk widened and he turned to stare at him completely, his eyes completely focused on him and his hand returning to the table. “Was it a stranger?” he asked, taunting him or judging his reaction to figure out what happened. “Was it someone you knew?” his pulse skipped and he swallowed the drying lump in his throat.

“Stop it,” he growled quietly.

“Was it a friend? ... Family? ... Someone you loved?” he growled again and tensed in the man’s grip.

“Stop it!” he hissed and snarled.

“Some you loved. Did it feel good to kill her?” No!

“I’m not a murderer like you! She asked me kill her to stop the pain!” he looked away and growled to himself, ignoring the feeling of the man being so close to him, nearly breathing down his neck. He was panting, trying to control his heart rate and trying to cool himself down.

He jerked when he felt a hand on his face, turning him back to look at the man with beautiful eyes staring at him.

“We’re killers, but we’re not monsters. Remember that Derek,” he frowned at that, but his mind was taken from the words when he felt the man kiss him, a quick peck on the lips and then he was gone, turning away and leaving by going up the stairs. The wolf quickly snapped out of it and changed back, making his way towards the stairway and then up them to leave as well, running out into the sun, but having to hide his face from the brightness. He looked around, but he couldn’t see Riddick anywhere.

“Hale! What took you so long, huh?” he turned to Johns who took the wires from his hands. He didn’t actually know he was holding them...

Riddick called him by name, first name. How did he know?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
